like to please you, take two
by LadyAntebellum
Summary: Story was deleted, so take 2 on it: Beckett could see in her eyes how frustrated Alexis was. She did not know where to look in her embarrassment for getting caught red-handed. And Alexis really looked like she was worked up like hell. Warning: Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**Like to please you, Take 2  
**

**Warning: AU and femslash. Don't like, don't read.**  
**Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Mr. Marlowe, who else?**

* * *

**Author`s Note I:**  
Take 2. Don`t know why this one was deleted. Couln`t have been because of the explicit stuff as I`ve already written more explicit stuff than this.

**Author`s Note II:**  
I imagine this happening after Alexis had left for college and Rick and Kate weren't an issue. There is no correlation between this story and the other ones I published earlier.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Beckett could see in her eyes how frustrated Alexis was.  
She didn't know where to look in her embarrassment for getting caught red-handed.  
And Alexis really looked like she was worked up like hell.

Until a few minutes ago they both had been sitting around the table in Alexis` dorm room. As she now had been at Columbia for a few months, she sometimes invited Martha and Beckett to have some girl-talk and simply a good time. They just had finished their dinner, they were small-talking and Beckett had noticed the strange look on the girl`s face. She looked like she was not quite with the discussions but she looked more as if she was totally entranced with her day dreams as her face indicated.

As Beckett had been looking more closely at the redhead right of her, she noticed that the girl`s left hand had been down between her legs and had been constantly moving back and forth. And when her hips had just slightly been thrusting upwards, Beckett had been sure that the girl was trying to get off unnoticed.

And as instantly as Martha had been getting up, Alexis fled out of the room with a hasty hug and a "Bye, Grams" on her absent-mindedly lips. She nodded. "Kate."

Beckett had a filthy grin on her face as she knew what it was like when she had been this age. She guessed that Alexis had learned more about her own sexuality in the dorm rooms of Columbia. And she knew that being around other adolescents led to a constant level of lewdness. And this knowledge kind of triggered something in Beckett. She noticed a slight rise in her anticipation.

_Do you think she already had made this special experience of same-gender sex? If not, I would be pleased to show her. Maybe she likes it. I`ve loved it back then. And she is a cute girl growing into a beautiful young woman who had been too serious for too long, so now she should just loosen herself up a bit._  
_So, Kate, what`s going on with you? Why can`t you stop thinking about Alexis in a sexual way? You`re hot for little Castle and you`ve known it for quite some time now. Ok, I have to admit that I like her very much, she`s one hot, gorgeous girl and she seems to be open minded enough for some experimental playing. Maybe she __already __had made her first experience in bed with girls?! But maybe she`s only hot for a certain boy. So, wouldn't it be better to find out?_

After thinking some time about this, Beckett apologized. She didn't listen to Martha and just wanted to be for herself for a few moments. So she hugged Martha and said good-bye to her, too. She promised her to check for Alexis and intended to do so immediately.

This was why she had entered the redhead`s bedroom without a second knocking. After she had knocked the first time she didn't hear anything, so she`d just entered without thinking first.

Beckett had found her sitting at her computer table and rubbing herself wildly with a hand in her pants that told Beckett that she was, indeed, masturbating, just as she assumed a few minutes ago. Her jeans were pulled down a bit, so Beckett could see that she stroked herself between her jeans and above her panties.

The girl had closed her eyes. There was recognizable lewdness in her breaths that showed that she was already excited. Alexis hadn't noticed her, and Beckett had stood rooted there because she absolutely liked what she saw, and that was Alexis who had been growing impatient with herself for not being able to come instantly to a satisfying result and then had groaned out of frustration because she couldn't get off fast enough, Beckett had to swallow and licked her lips then. She wanted to make herself noticed but couldn't get out a word.

_Geez, how could she look so hot and so innocent at the same time?_

Hearing her frustrated puff made Beckett giddy and somewhat horny. But she still watched Alexis` rubbing fingers at her crotch and listened a few moments longer to her excited exhales. And as the girl was almost sobbing disapprovingly at her own impatience for not coming as promptly as possible to a climax that would satisfy her sexual needs immediately, Beckett whispered hoarsely:

"Alexis, what are you doing?"

She instantly had heard the sexual arousal in her own voice.

Alexis had been so caught in her action that she didn't realize that someone was present and could see what she was doing.

So she just panted with a disapproving and frustrated tone: "I need it. I. Want. To. Get. Off. Now!"

"Then I suggest you give yourself some more time, try to relax and do it properly and masturbate without any rush. That should be working better and would probably result in a more hilarious outcome, I might add."

Hearing the clear voice of Beckett, had Alexis taken totally by surprise and her head had snapped around to where the voice had been coming from. She had seen Beckett standing there, watching her with a slight blush on her cheeks but with a filthy grin on her face that had told Alexis that Beckett indeed knew beforehand what she was up to.

_Oh no! Oh no, she of all people, not her! To be exact, Beckett is the one and only reason I`m in this state of feverish lust. I`m aching for her touch ever since she once hugged me to congratulate me for my graduation, the new dorm room and for having some excellent results on the first tests. I don`t know what`s up with me. Each girl here on campus I compare to her. That can`t be normal! What is the matter with me?_

She saw Beckett licking her lips what made Alexis growl with total frustration: "Oh, no!"

_Oh no, I need a hole in the ground to swallow me right now. Why has it to be her to come in here? Why couldn't she just leave? I have erotic day dreams, day dreams of her. Of her and me, together! This is awkward, having her now standing right in front of me!_

Beckett could see in her eyes how frustrated Alexis was. And Alexis really looked like she was worked up like hell.

She buried her face in her hands and turned away from Beckett in her embarrassment over having been caught red-handed. And out of anxiety and because she was feeling a bit ashamed, Alexis had begun to hiccup nervously.

She didn't quite get it the first time she heard Beckett asking:

"You think I could help you with that?"

Not before her brain noticed the full meaning of what Beckett implicated with her question the girl`s head snapped around to Kate in a split second and she had looked in total disbelief in Beckett`s eyes but she just noticed nothing but a slightly suggestive grin on her face.

_Did she ...? Did she really ...? No, she couldn't! But she did! Did she really just say what I think I heard?_

Her still existing embarrassment had her at the verge of tears of shame and she still needed to hiccup. She blinked as if she wanted to make sure that she heard right.

"You think I could be of help with that?" She heard Beckett asking again.

_Oh, yeah, I heard her right! Does she really need to do this, to make me crave for it, to set ablaze my desire for her?_

Beckett grinned, licked her lips, touched her bottom lip seductively with her pinky finger, bit down on it and said:

"I`m sure I can do this if you let me show you how to succeed in this ... "

She let the meaning of it wide open what she might have suggested right there. The older woman sensed that Alexis` embarrassment was slowly vanishing as the girl got the full implication and what it meant. The redhead looked at her with a mixture between embarrassment, shyness but also anticipation.

_Oh, yes, she indeed does! What am I doing here? Wasn't it humiliating enough to get caught red-handed? Do I really need to embarrass myself even more? Why can`t I move? Girl, you are hot for Beckett, and you know it. You are hot for her for quite some time now. Why is it that she can make me feel this way? I once was so proud of myself that I was a person who acts sensible, grown up and absolutely not driven by instinct. Now I seem to act only on sexual instinct. I had never thought of me that way, never thought I could be that lecherous. And she knows it, damn it! And she likes it! She likes seeing me so uncontrolled._

As Beckett looked constantly into the girl`s eyes without a blink, she saw curiosity instead and some kind of excitement all above the nervous hiccups. It seemed as if the girl wasn't shocked to the bone by her implication. And it also appeared that Alexis, indeed, was open minded enough for not being afraid to try something new even when it meant to break out of typical behavior patterns.

_Heaven on earth! This is crazy! But I can`t help, I get wet only by thinking of it! I really can`t help, I want her! Her offer makes me hot for her and I can even feel my underwear getting damp with heat._

And as Beckett found the youngster was putting on the slightest smile in her direction, still a little shy but without a doubt a lascivious smile, she was sure that she had won round one.

_At least, she`s curious for it! She seems to have no reservations whatsoever. Mission accomplished!_

Beckett did a silent fist-bump in her mind as she pulled Alexis in a fierce hug and kissed her open mouthed.

Immediately the hiccups stopped. Beckett kissed the redhead with an unreserved passion as she grew horny from the fact what she was about to do with the girl.

She kissed her with probing lips and a prodding tongue trying to get Alexis to open her mouth.

_I am right there where I wanted to be. Damn, I am kissing Alexis Castle just as I had wished for. This is a perfect day already! She tastes oh so lovely!_

Suddenly she stopped, looked in Alexis` eyes just to confirm that everything was fine. She only saw surprise in the beautiful water-blue eyes of little Castle and also something like coyness and nervousness but definitely nothing that could indicate that she wouldn't be okay with it.

Beckett lifted her right hand and touched Alexis` lips with her middle finger and stroked the full extended bottom lip in all its length. And without pulling away her finger she groped the girl and kissed her again. Not before she felt that Alexis had parted her lips she let it slide from her lip to her jaw and down her throat as at the same time she poked her tongue in the younger girl`s mouth to deepen the kiss.

She heard Alexis moaning as a reaction on this passionate French kiss she got there, maybe the very first time of her life.

_That is strange! This doesn't feel the least the same as when I kissed Ashley. This is different. This is, oh so much better!  
This feels really good. This feels even right. This is excellent. Oh my God, this feels wonderful!_

With all the emotions pouring from this first tongue kiss with another girl she didn`t get confused. On the contrary, Alexis was feeling something like pleasure.

_Oh my God, this is some kiss! That feels hot ..., yeah, definitely hot! I like it! What do I say ..., I love it!_  
_Yes, indeed, Kate`s tongue makes me feel wonderful. And it starts some strange feelings in my stomach._

Beckett was proud as she felt that Alexis lost her reserve.

Her tongue sent something prickly down her spine and she felt the urge to do as Beckett was showing her. So she let her sexual arousal take over and passionately kissed her back with all she had to give.

_Wow, this is so much better! All my senses are tingling and just because the girl kisses me back!_

Getting more excited every second this kiss lasted, Alexis pressed herself more into Beckett and groped her at her jeans clad buttocks. She was stopped by a snickering Kate and was told in a hoarsely tone:

"Take your clothes off!"

Like in trance they both undressed hastily. Beckett took over action again by pulling Alexis with her as she climbed on the bed. She leaned on the headboard, spread her legs and motioned Alexis to sit in between her thighs and, as the redhead had done so without words but obeying so eagerly that Beckett almost laughed again, she pressed her fiercely to her chest.

She then didn't waver any longer, gripped Alexis` right hand and pulled it down between the girl`s legs.

"Touch yourself!"

To be continued ...

* * *

**Just as some of my followers requested, here`s another Kate-Alexis-story. This is chapter 1 of 6. The original story was deleted because of allegedly not proper rating! Can`t imagine why. So here`s the second try.  
**

**Please read, and if you by any chance find grammatical errors, please PM me so I can correct them. And, of course, I`d love to see some reviews how you liked it. If you don`t want to publicly review, I`d like you to send me a personal message to tell me. I`d really like to know, really! Scout`s honor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like to please you, Take 2  
**

**Warning: AU and femslash. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She then didn't hesitate any longer, gripped Alexis` right hand and pulled it down between the girl`s legs.

"Touch yourself!"

She whispered hotly in Alexis` ear, feeling her shuddering in response.

_This isn't real! I can`t believe that this is happening! She makes me hot with want._

With this she pressed the girl`s hand on her crotch and in the warmth of her slit and forced her fingers to slide up and down to show her how to rub herself once, twice and a third time till the youngster started to moan out of pleasure and excitement.

"See, that feels good, doesn't it?"

Feeling more than seeing the girl`s nod she withdrew her fingers from Alexis` hand and put them at her throat, stroking the red hair behind her ear and whispered:

"Go on, touch yourself. Let two of your fingers dip deeper. Are you wet?"

Hearing nothing but heavy breaths, Beckett didn't want to rush her but persisted on an answer.

"Do you feel how wet you are, Alexis?"

Hearing her name the way Beckett murmured it together with feeling the hot air Beckett exhaled into her ear, Alexis shuddered but nodded slightly.

_How is it possible that I don't stop her? It`s kind of mortifying what she can do to me and I can`t hear me protest. And I kind of obey her so eagerly it can`t be me. She awakes something in me I didn't know until now. I can`t explain what she does to me. I feel like being under her spell but I don't feel pushed or forced into it. No, she tries to convince me without any dominance. She`s giving me space to feel what feels good and to decide for myself what I want. That is kind of alarming. How would she know? She acts like she knows me very well. She acts as if she actually likes me. She acts like she wants me. How can that be? She`s this gorgeous, extraordinary detective and I`m just ... me! How on earth could she want me?_

"Okay. Now push up your hips, shove one of your fingers in and then tease yourself ..."

Watching Alexis doing what she suggested and more knowing than feeling what the girl felt right now, she started to let her lips move from Alexis` ear down the side of her neck.

Beckett nibbling and nuzzling on her sensitive skin made Alexis moan rhythmically as she moved her hips and her hand. As she felt Beckett`s lips on her neck, she almost shrieked out of surprise on what the woman`s lips could awake in her. Closing her eyes more out of joy than out of embarrassment, Alexis now relaxed noticeable. With the constant strokes by her fingers she thrust her hips more erratically by now. Beckett pressed her left hand on the girl`s lower abdomen to stop her from jerking too much. She started to distract her with strokes at her sides, her stomach and her breasts. Feeling this additional sensation on her sensitive pale skin, made Alexis open her eyes.

She wanted to kiss Kate on her cheek. Feeling this sweet and innocent "Thank-you-kiss", Kate smiled but didn't stop her strokes. She groped the pale globe of flesh of Alexis` left breast with her right hand and squeezed it rhythmically to the girl`s hip moves. The youngster lifted her left arm and touched Beckett`s head. Now Beckett wanted to add some more fun and whispered:

"So, now that you`re at it, how`s it going? Actually feels good, right? Yeah, I know. So now we do some brain sex."

"What?" Her irritated question was almost impossible to hear.

"Just think of what makes you hot as hell. Think of whatever you like. Try to imagine how you will feel when something happens what you have ever wished to happen in your sex dreams."

_If you only knew ...! I don't need any help with that! I had a lot of hot sex dreams lately - all of them included you! I know what I like to do with the one I want. If you could only see ...! But I still cannot talk about it that I want you. Not that I`m too prudish or too shy, no! But I am still too nervous and too excited to let you know. If you could only look into my eyes right now, you would understand. And you make me feel so ...! Shiny! Yes!_

Kate let her lips trail down Alexis` neck, sending shivers down the girl`s spine. She sucked on the delicate skin of Alexis` collarbone, feeling the racing heart beat of her at her tongue. All the while she watched Alexis plunging her fingers in and out in a relatively slow pace. Intensifying her strokes by slowing down but putting more pressure on the girl`s skin all over her body, Beckett started to get more aroused herself and let Alexis know that with an excited exhale near her ear.

"Now touch your clit with only the tip of two of your fingers and move up or down, sideways or circle it. Just as you like it most."

Doing so, Alexis was shocked in disbelief as the tip of her middle finger touched the little bundle of nerves and her hips twitched up violently.

"Whoa ...! You are really hot, girl!" Beckett smirked in reaction.

_I know what I want! I know how to get it! But I still can`t tell you. And I can`t ask for it! So ..., you guess what?_

Without a word but looking directly into Beckett`s eyes, Alexis turned slightly to her right to reposition herself but still pressed herself close to the older woman, raised her arm and grasped for Beckett`s right hand on her breast and pulled it down between her legs. The older woman was too astonished by that straight action of little Castle to say or do anything.

She saw Alexis` face blushing even more, licking her lips nervously but didn't back down.

_Yes, now you`re surprised. I can relate. But I don't care right now. Right now I want to feel good, really good. And I damn sure you know exactly how to make me feel good._

"Please ...!"

_Oh, now you`re begging me already?! That is so fun._

Hearing the redhead`s imploring voice and looking at her how the hair tickled her jaw, her throat and her cheeks, she smiled and raised the stakes a bit when she stated hoarsely into the girl`s ear:

"Yes, I want to make you feel good."

_As if she would have read my mind! She does understand me! How cool is that? I don't need to say anything. She knows! Again!_

Beckett let the girl grab her hands and twined her fingers into Alexis`, pulled them to her lips and nibbled along the back of her hand and the knuckles.

"Please ...!"

_I like her being so submissive. I like listening to her beseeching words. I like hearing her needy voice._

Beckett heard her whimpering.

_Okay then, sweetie, watch out. Now I take care of you the way I`ve wanted for so long. Now it gets fantastic, kid! Brace yourself!_

So she suddenly pushed her hands down the younger girl`s sides and pressed the heels between Al`s thighs again but didn't come to actually touch her cunt. She felt on the reaction she got out of the redhead that Alexis was getting eager for an enthusiastic outcome.

Hearing the girl grunt out impetuously, took Beckett by surprise. And it made her horny all the more. She didn't want to let the youngster down so she moved her left hand up to her lower abdomen and pressed it down to hold and to steady Alexis. At the same time she pushed the digits of her right hand between the teenager`s wet folds and let all of her fingers slide up and down a few times. Alexis` cheeks were flushed with a deep pink by now and she had closed her eyes, panted:

"Yes ...! That feels so good."

Kate simply couldn't resist the seductive voice and those full lips luring her into fingering this sweet girl. Beckett breathed deeply and began to rub the girl`s clit. It looked like Alexis seemed to get pleasure from every move. She enjoyed it immensely and let her know it with all the quiet moans that constantly came out of between her parted lips.

_That feels great, so nice I can`t even breath normal. She makes me all hot and bothered!_

So Beckett exhaled sharply with an aroused moan into Alexis` ear on full intention. Immediately she felt Alexis` hips bucking up when she whispered:

"I can even make you feel better."

Kate decided to first put in her middle finger and then added her forefinger, as well, and started to pump in and out of Alexis` core. She saw that the young woman was in a kind of trance, she only reacted by thrusting up her hips into her hand but was stilled by the detective`s other hand on her abdomen that pressed her down and into her companion.

When Beckett removed her fingers out of her core but set them immediately on her clit to rub her very intensely, Alexis opened her eyes for a short time, breathed out and tried to say something but probably couldn't form the words. She involuntarily rocked her pussy into the woman`s hand again. Then the girl started to moan lasciviously, showed how intense her sexual instinct was by now.

"So you need me?"

"Yes ..., yes, please!"

"You wanna come?" Beckett teased her with radiant joy in her voice.

"Yes."

Beckett absolutely loved the sight of lust-writhing Alexis in her lap and she so liked listening to her horny pants. It was so thrilling to give such arousing pleasures to someone who appreciated them that much. And she wasn't disappointed. Little Castle deeply sucked in some air before she panted out loud:

"Yes ..., Beckett, please!"

With that Kate rubbed her fingers furiously over and around Alexis` clit. Feeling only the pad of Beckett`s fingers, massaging her little paradise flower in a very quick pace, Alexis had the impression of exploding. Her legs pressed together, she groaned out loud in her desire to reach her sexual high. She panted irregularly, closed her eyes again but felt all the contentment of being finger-fucked by Kate Beckett.

_That alone is kind of a wonder! That was all I could have wished for!_

Alexis thought about it for just a second. Then she couldn't think clearly anymore, feeling Beckett`s lips once more on her neck open mouthed, finally pushed her over the edge with a loud grunt.

She came. She convulsed in her climax like a lightning-struck fence. Heavily panting, Alexis tried to hold herself upright on Beckett`s arms but had to give in and collapsed with still jerking hips into Beckett`s embrace.

As her moves stilled, Beckett turned to Alexis, threw her down on a pillow and started to kiss her. And all the while the kiss turned into a passionate and hot-heated tongue play, Beckett didn't stop her strokes on Alexis` upper body. Her hip moves evened after a time but yet she rather seemed to love the tender strokes Kate provided her with. So she pushed her upper body right into the older woman`s hands on her breasts and let her tongue speak the language of desire.

Her receiving but also wonderfully giving tongue did please the detective as well. So Kate thought of getting into a higher gear to make sure Alexis stayed on this path she was on. She had so much to show her and so much to give her that she wouldn't want to stop now.

She started squeezing the girl`s pale and fleshy globes and tugged at both of the nipples, whispering in her ear:

"Just close your eyes, lean back and enjoy!"

With that she kissed her way down and teased Alexis` nipples with her lips, sucked on them, released them, squeezed them and let her fingertips drag gently above her skin of the other nipple before approaching it with her open mouth. She bit on the little rosy nubs almost to the point of hurt, released them just to soothe them with the tip of her tongue or the pad of her thumb. When giving the full treatment of sweet torture to one nipple, she soothed the other. That - plain and simple - already got the girl to the point of getting sexually aroused again.  
Alexis let out a satisfied sigh, licked her lips in exhilarated anticipation and put a smile on her face but her eyes were still closed.

_Oh yes, look at her, she definitely enjoys my caressing fingers and my nibbling tongue! She likes being touched and responds to my strokes in such a natural way. She is so hot! And she needs it again!_

Beckett proudly smiled because she liked watching Alexis getting totally worked up by her.

To be continued ...

* * *

**Please read and review. Thank you guys and girls for reading, for reviewing and encouraging me!  
Thanks for all the PM I got. That encourages me even more.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like to please you, Take 2  
**

**Warning: PWP. Femmeslash. Don`t like, don`t read. It`s that simple!**

**Chapter 3**

Beckett proudly smiled because she liked watching Alexis getting totally worked up by her.

As she continued to suck on her nipples she felt the girl`s fingers on her ear, moving to her jaw, probably trying to stop her from going any further.

So she stopped her ministrations and turned on her back, pulling Alexis with her so the younger woman landed on top of her.

Kate spread her legs so that Alexis could shift into the place between her legs. She lifted her hips to let Alexis feel her wet pussy lips, too. She pulled the girl down to her and croaked hotly:

"Move your hips up and rub your clit on mine."

She could see the desire in Alexis` eyes doubling within a second.

_I can`t think straight anymore! She is doing oh so incredible and fantastic things to my body. I want her!_

Being too coy to admit it that she absolutely liked this lesson but not wanting to disappoint the hot detective, Alexis licked her lips nervously, locked gaze with Beckett`s eyes, unsure how to do it and when she understood the older woman`s intensely suggestive look, she tentatively rotated her hips and pressed down when she felt the wetness of Kate`s slit on her pussy lips.

Both of them inhaled sharply when feeling the electrical jolt shooting through their bodies down between their legs.

"Wow!" Both panted it in the other`s mouth at the same time, staring in each other`s eyes, grinning happily.

Beckett moved her hands down to Alexis` buttocks and kneaded them rigorously while giving the girl a slight pull upwards. Sliding up Beckett`s heated body made Alexis hum out of pure satisfaction. She slumped down on the older woman`s chest and began to lick her breast nipples, too. But Alexis was steadily pulled upwards through Beckett`s insisting fingers on her butt. Now the young woman straddled Beckett right below her breasts. Alexis was now able to repay the pleasure of squeezing her boobs.

_Oh, this feels good! Oh no ..., more like extremely well. Hell no ..., it feels more like wickedly evil but oh so wonderful!_  
_Don`t fool yourself, Kate, that`s just purely keen. You are so turned on by her and you are definitely hot for her!_

Feeling the girl`s warm and wet cunt on her stomach and with pulling Alexis further up her front, Beckett smelled her and almost lost it right there thinking of what she had in mind for her. She pulled the younger woman with a fierce power so that Alexis protested:

"What is it?"

Breathing heavily Beckett wheezed:

"Sit on my face!"

Alexis was too surprised because she didn't know right away what she was up to.

_I want you. I want everything you want, too! I want ...! What ...? W-w-what ...?_

The detective cleared her throat and whispered seductively:

"Set your knees on each side of my head, brace yourself with both your hands on the headboard and sit on my mouth so I can lick you."

Recognizing the same lewdness in Beckett`s eyes, the girl`s desire for more doubled again when she saw Beckett smiling as she crawled upwards. Her eyes widened in agitated shock, and it almost let her faint out of pure, hot want when she realized what the detective was now implicating with her wet, moving tongue between her full, rich lips beyond her wicked grin as it finally dawned on her what that meant.

_Oh, yes, I want this. I didn't know until right now. But I want it! I want ...!_

She gave in to her impulsion to let out a sound of pure lust but it sounded more like a pitiful whimper.

"Oh my God ..."

She held herself on the headboard as if her life depended on it because she thought she was at the verge of losing consciousness as she realized to the fullest extent what was coming next. She didn't look at Kate, was somehow embarrassed because right at this moment she felt so inadequate, so naive, so inexperienced and she didn't know how to act or what Beckett would expect from her now. So she just stilled.

"Hey, what`s up?"

As no reaction came, Beckett came to understand that maybe Alexis wasn't ready for this.

"Hey, sweetie, we don`t have to do that when you`re not up for this. You never got licked before? Have you not been that intimate with Ashley?"

She saw the girl shaking her head. As she still searched for words she heard Alexis whispering:

"I did give him oral sex, once or twice, just like he wanted ... but he hadn't given me the same ... stimulation."

Her last word was almost inaudible.

"He really got several blowjobs from you and he never returned the favor?"

Really ashamed of admitting this, Alexis nodded.

"Oh, sweetie, then he denied you a terrific sensation, believe me."

_Oh, yeah, I can imagine now. You`ve given me the idea how amazing this could be._

This got Alexis looking down in Kate`s eyes and saw understanding but also still some lecherous lights shooting up to her with a still lascivious grin on her lips. That snapped Alexis into the hot reality again, out of her not so hot memories.

As she heard Kate`s "Come on, sit down on me already" she lowered herself on the woman`s mouth but wasn't entirely sure of what she should be expecting out of this.

_But I want it. She promised me it will be terrific, so I want to feel it. I want ...! Whoa!_

At once she felt Beckett`s tongue tentatively running along her slit and inhaled sharply at the explosion of lust she felt the very second the warm tongue touched her down there.

_... this! Oh yeah, right like that! That feels so great!_

Beckett definitely had a wicked grin on her face even with her tongue out of her mouth. She grinned like crazy and at the moment she saw the girl watching her she withdraw her tongue but only to make it wet enough again for wetting her lips. And as she opened her mouth again to let her tongue out again, Alexis instantly shut her eyes again to fully concentrate what Kate was up to next.

Then Alexis held her breath a few seconds and pressed all the air out again over her vocal chords which let out a pleasured sigh that expressed very clear she was definitely okay with Kate`s actions, actually very okay. The older woman took that as a sign to do it again, this time more persisting. Feeling and seeing no resistance on Alexis, she had closed her eyes and smiled out of exhilaration, Beckett now plunged her tongue between her wet folds and teased the girl`s pussy with some slow, carefully low pressured licks. At the very first contact she was shocked with the height of pleasure the woman`s tongue could give her and she gasped loudly.

Beckett was so thrilled to see that Alexis got so much delight out of her licking tongue, she smirked.

_Oh yes, she definitely likes that! I can make her feel shiny. I like that!_

Next, Alexis felt her pussy lips being pulled and held apart by Kate`s thumbs. She opened her eyes and happened to just look straight into Kate`s lust-darkened orbs watching her reactions.

_Damn, this is hot! These electric shocks pulsating through me feel so strong that I can`t control my limbs!_

In the same second, she felt the tip of her tongue probing at her clit - once, twice and some more times - before it was pushed between her wet lips again. As softly as this touch had been, for Alexis it was an unspeakably spine-tingling blow to feel. She felt a sudden rash of a strong lecherousness flooding her.

"Oh God, please, do not stop. That feels great!"

With each contact of Beckett`s tongue on her clit Alexis felt a powerful, electrifying jolt running through her whole body and a hot shot of lava flowing through her veins that eventually centered in her clit again.

Beckett now let her tongue trail up and down between her inner lips with a slow pace. Totally shocked by the intensity of sheer lust aroused by this, Alexis opened her eyes right at the moment Beckett disconnected from her for a second to wet her tongue again. She almost fainted with a muffled cry when she saw Beckett`s mouth, lips and chin glistening with her.

First Alexis jerked away from that onslaught on her most sensitive body part as Beckett continued to do her with long low pressured licks. But after some time the girl actually seemed to enjoy this kind of rasping friction in her cunt and so Beckett repeatedly did this until Alexis didn't back away from the touch of her tongue. Each time the long slow licks ended with a low pressured touch on her little bundle of nerves to heighten her want only more.

Since the only noise she heard coming from Alexis were sporadically but quietly articulated sighs, she quickened the pace in licking the youngster as wildly as she could do without causing her to climax too soon. Alexis started to gasp now and then so Beckett changed her tongue attack again and did quick lap strokes through the whole length of her pussy again. She then let her tongue enter the girl`s inner walls for some seconds. Now little Castle gasped in surprise and groaned out loud.

And with this the girl firmly forced her hips down on Beckett`s tongue just as if giving her permission to go on with that masterful torture. Kate now opened her wider and slipped her tongue deeper, always ready to stop as she watched if this was okay for little Castle. She caressed her inner walls just for her pleasure and felt her hips bucking steadily closer into her.

"Yes, Beckett ..., oh, yes ...! Please ..., more ...!"

As she heard her huffing this out of pure lewdness the detective began to lick her frenziedly.

And a few seconds later she stopped her quick licking tongue because she felt Alexis` center pressing too hard down at her. So she stopped the assault for a few seconds, took the little nub between her lips and then started sucking fiercely on her already enlarged clit. Instantly she felt the younger woman pressing down on her again, holding herself more securely to the headboard. Returning to lap Alexis with sliding strokes made the girl ride Beckett`s mouth demandingly rough as she couldn't control herself anymore. Then Beckett changed quickly from lapping her folds over circling her clit to sucking it and tongue-fucking her with a cat-like smirk on her face.

"Oh, geez ..., yes, more of that ..., oh yes ..., please, make me come!"

Now the girl bluntly begged for her release, totally unrestrained in her boldness to demand an exhilarating orgasm.

Over and over again, Beckett heard her enthusiastic wails between her heavy pants but she did nothing to lessen the girl`s impulsion to reach her release. Although she heard her distress, her demand to get what she wanted, the urge to get whatever she needed so badly, Beckett was wicked enough to not let her come by now.

She wanted to get Alexis into a state of total submission, into a state of delirious desire to let her collapse into a blissful nirvana. So she dragged her tongue through her pussy again, kind of merciless in an evil way. Alexis felt an enormous orgasm building in her groin, hot licking lava streaming through her veins joining and centering at her clit again, so she started to twitch her hips. Her body was like on auto-control and acted on its own.

She shamelessly rode Beckett`s face until she felt a massive orgasm rushing through her with incomparable power.

"Oh Kate ..., oh Kate ..., oh Kate ...!"

And then Alexis broke down on Beckett`s chest. In keen, shallow gasps and uttering horny groans she came in extremely short quivering ripples which looked like they never wanted to end. The ongoing waves of her climax were also prolonged by Beckett`s slowly but steadily pressing licks on her clit.

The woman watched her closely in her sexual high. She just found out that she absolutely loved doing this.

After all spasms and shakes had faded, Alexis looked happy, satisfied, spent. And she smiled ridiculously, almost couldn't get any understandable words to an 'Oh, thank you' as she was still breathless.

After kissing her pussy one last time, Kate flipped them both over. Now on her back, all Alexis could feel was the heated body of Beckett on her that instantly set her on fire again.

_It is unbelievable!_

She felt the impulsion of another sexual release unexpectedly again as she sensed Beckett`s aroused slit on her thigh - just right above her knee. She considered this burning desire between her thighs her reaction to one hot Kate Beckett. She always had a crush on this gorgeous woman since the day she volunteered in the precinct three years ago.

_But I didn't know at all that I would absolutely love getting fucked by her! Oh my God, I`m fucking Kate ...!_

Through her quiet moans of delight she let the detective know that she perfectly liked what she was doing to her.  
Beckett watched her as she still panted heavily. She looked at her how she laid there, spent, satisfied and happy, if her facial expressions were any indication.

And Alexis also was apparently astonished about the intensity of her own sexual appetite.

_... Beckett! Oh my God, this isn't a dream anymore. It is really happening. I`m fucking Kate Beckett!_

She radiated joy but also still some more lewdness. The older woman could see that her sexual instinct had just previously been awakened, but she also realized that the girl was still tensed in some way and that she still needed more. She saw the thrill of what she had roused because Alexis` sexual needs seemed to be endless now that she`d tasted what it felt like to come through another woman`s tongue or her fingers.

It was fascinating and appealing for Alexis to see Beckett watching her but it get her more excited when she heard her dark voice:

"You liked it. Ah, what do I say? You loved it. And you still want more."

This was no question. Alexis could hear the not suppressed desire in Kate`s voice and nodded carefully. When she looked directly into Beckett`s funny, boisterously teasing eyes, she moaned in distress.

_I am shameless, I am so depraved! I didn't know that about me that I could be so needy! Yes, I still want more!_

Beckett took this as a kind of invitation as it appeared because she began to let her hands move over the teenager`s body again with the only intention to please her, to arouse her again.

"Oh yes, Beckett ..., please!"

To be continued ...

* * *

**Believe it or not, reviews are really making me update faster. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like to please you, Take 2  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Beckett took this as a kind of invitation as it appeared because she began to let her hands move over the teenager`s body again with the only intention to please her, to arouse her again.

"Oh yes, Beckett ..., please!"

Her desperate words of high pitched stimulation were not lost on Beckett. The woman grew hornier every single minute.

She bent over the young girl and made a show out of caressing her nipples again all the while she let move her hands down Alexis` body till she reached her hipbones. There she paused, not moving her fingers at all for some seconds. She could then hear Alexis growl impatiently. So she let her fingers glide slowly to the girl`s crotch. She hadn't even touched her between her legs, when she could see her hips thrusting upwards out of anticipation. She paused again, waited till Alexis looked at her and then she lifted her lips to the young woman `s ear and plunged her fingers right in the girl`s wet cunt at the exact same moment when she whispered with her dark hot voice:

"I wanna make you cry for more, I wanna make you want more till you don't know your name anymore. I wanna make you cry my name when you come. I wanna give you whatever you want. I wanna give you whatever you need. I wanna do you again."

Alexis shuddered in lust, hearing every single word Beckett panted in her ear was enough encouragement to immediately send her flying again. She cried out with bucking hips:

"Beckett! Oh!"

Beckett didn`t even pause in her sultry vocal stimulation:

"I`d like to please you till you`re spent. I wanna make you wetter than you already are. I wanna make you come again and again."

Alexis had closed her eyes again to be able to enjoy her quickly fading delight and to listen exactly to whatever Beckett wanted to tell her. Hearing the woman talk like this fired her up again right away. It set her on fire all over again with a force she didn't know before.

_Oh, how I love her dark, sex driven voice!_

And with her words the woman had entered her warm dripping wet pussy with two of her fingers and searched for the girl`s g-spot to rub it furiously. Trembling involuntarily by this magnificent stimulation and feeling Kate`s pumps becoming irregular and wild, she heard Beckett moan:

"Oh, geez! You are actually much wetter than I thought. And I like it. I like it when I`m able to get you even wetter with my words. So whatever I do, I seem to do it right. You can`t deny it. You want it. You need it. You need my fingers to make you come."

"Ah, Beckett ...! Yes, I want it!"

Alexis almost couldn't get the words out Beckett seemingly wanting to hear so badly because she was struck by the breathtaking impact this sexual encounter had on her right now and she could see that it had a similar effect on the older woman, so she stopped her hips from jerking into Beckett`s hand and took her hands from the woman`s neck, reached down to her thighs and searched for Kate`s pussy. When Beckett felt little Castle`s cautiously testing fingers in her lower regions she stopped her instantly, almost lost her sanity at the sweetness of this one hot girl and croaked overwhelmed with tenderness:

"Yes, I need it, too ..., but not now. Later!"

And with this she lifted her body to have a better angle to move her fingers inside Alexis` inner walls. She steadied herself on the girl`s stomach, viewing her intensely when she added a third finger. She waited for Alexis to start whimpering on this new sensation, and she finally did so and almost forgot to jerk her hips up into her gratifying touches.

And as the detective noticed that the redhead`s lust has heightened again, she even added a fourth finger and poked in and out slowly but constantly.

Alexis stared at her from down under her half closed eyes, and Kate could see her licking her lips and biting down on her bottom lip after some heavy breaths, so she pressed her down every time she bucked up her hips to meet the her pleasing hand, just to still her for a moment. She watched the girl`s astonished and kind of frustrated look when she stopped her ministrations for some seconds each time she arched her back off the mattress. It seemed she was just waiting for the next arousing rub of her fingers. She smiled at Alexis who looked pleadingly at her but said nothing.

"You want more?"

Alexis wasn't able to say anything as it appears, just gazed at her with a needy look.

Beckett now tried something to still increase her lust even more. She yet pushed her thumb in her core and found her wet enough to begin with slowly fisting the girl. At first she saw her clenching her teeth with an absolute shocked face but then she saw her relaxing into her touch and breathing erratically.

Alexis now bucked her pelvis into Beckett`s direction and wildly rode her hand. She started to pant rhythmically and gripped the sheets while her head flew back and forth, for once she lifted her hand to bite into her knuckles but as the onslaught did go on she gasped with a high pitch in her voice and begged blatantly:

"Yes ..., yes ...!"

As Beckett moved her hand in and out faster, she accidentally slipped out of Alexis` inner walls what made the girl cry out in frustration. So she immediately set her hand on her slit again, slipped two fingers through the slippery throbbing inner lips and entered her core in one easy move again. She started to push in furiously in a certain way that only stimulated the redhead`s g-spot like hell. With her other hand she pressed the girl down and with her left thumb she simultaneously set a massaging rhythm on her clit.

And then she frantically finger-fucked the small one with wild force and no real rhythm, just merciless to get her to her next high.

Alexis bucked just as frantically as she was getting fucked.

_That ... is ... unbelievable! I ... wish ... I ... could tell ... her ... how she ... makes ... me feel._

She rocked her hips, and she rode Beckett`s hand like there was no tomorrow. She threw her head from one side to the other and she didn't see Beckett anymore as the some strands of her hair blocked her sight. And she couldn't hold any clear thoughts by now as she was extremely aroused right to the point of no return. So all she could do for now was to groan, to grunt, to pant and to feel the delicate and excruciating finger-fuck she got there.

And just the moment before her orgasm rushed over her, she groaned out loud in her sexual desire. Her breaths became erratic and she inhaled sharper, thinner and faster. She then started to whimper in complete ecstasy.

Beckett watched her as she came, smiling proudly.

_I have made her come the fourth time now! Oh my God, is she beautiful in her sexual high!_

The girl writhed under her skilled fingers as each of the vibrating shakes had flared up her small body. Alexis` hips twitched ever so often as the rash catapulted fire through her veins in an extended orgasm she never had experienced before in her life. On the peak of her climax she let out a scream of full-blown lust:

"Oh my God ..."

When she felt Beckett`s gentle fingers stroking over her body ever so lightly, Alexis was moved to the verge of tears by her tenderness. Even with her eyes closed, a blissful smile on her lips, she reached for Kate`s face and pulled the woman to her and kissed her, panted in her mouth:

"Thank you!"

No more words needed!

To be continued ...

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, thanks for reviewing, even for the non-public PM`s.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like to please you, Take 2  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, geez, what did you do with me?" Alexis panted exhaustingly.

After she regained the ability of speech again, Alexis wondered what just happened to her. She was so happy, so spent, so relaxed and she couldn't put a finger on it.

Her question was uttered in so much disbelief and wonder that it brought an unconscious smile to Beckett`s lips.

"Huh, what do you think, girl? I just gave you what you were longing for and I gave you exactly what you needed right now, isn't that so?"

_If only __you __knew! I`d so like to tell her right now! But what if ..., what if I read her wrong? I can`t risk it now._

Beckett smirked but now finally being able to frankly look at Alexis, she just saw a sly grin.

"Yeah, indeed, I wouldn't have thought to get these kinds of pleasures, though. Thank you very much, Kate. That really was exactly what I needed and had longed for. How did you know?"

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you right now, girl! Not in your dreams, Kate! Stop it!_

The filthy grin hadn't vanished yet so Beckett tried to stay true. No need to shock the young woman in revealing her serious feelings for her. First, she needed to face the truth by herself. She was head over heels for this girl and hadn't wanted to admit it to herself in the first place. She had known it, deep inside her. That was what made her jumpy and edgy the whole time when she happened to be alone with little Castle the last few months.

"Huh, guess what? I like you. I have the same lewdness in me. I feel the same urge to come and I simply couldn't help but giving it to you as you were practically begging me to do you."

_I just can`t tell you how much I really wanted you! You`d be surprised!_

With an ironic puff of air, Alexis answered:

"Oh yeah, I know ..., shameless."

Both women started to giggle. Beckett had scooted up to the headboard, sat there and leaned on a pillow. Alexis had turned to her right side so she faced the detective.

"And I wanted to make you feel good."

Not at least awkward, just sweet. Both women stared at each other, neither of them behaving unsure or inhibited. Neither of them was afraid of looking in the other one`s eyes or was shying away from what the other could see there.

"Noted and appreciated. So?"

Alexis still had a dirty grin on her face as she waited for the older woman to meet her question with a considerable answer.

_Let`s see, I have to convince her! I want to please her! I want her to feel good, too. I wish it`s me who can make her feel good._

"So!"

Beckett answered lightly, in the same tone of voice.

_This is more difficult than I thought. If I can be pushy enough maybe she would let me ...!?_

"You`re still tensed?!"

That wasn't merely a question but also a kind of statement of the girl to provoke a revelation out of the tough detective who decided to join in the girl`s game with a smirk:

"Uh-huh, kind of."

_Oh geez, why do you always have to make it harder than necessary? But I know you, Kate! I only need to be more aggressive than utter mere suggestions._

"You think we can do something about it?"

Alexis chuckled as she teasingly asked that.

"Uh-huh, guess, we could."

Beckett, still grinning like mad, made it not easy for her. But the redhead didn't mind. It was kind of a game, playfully asking for permission to please her, too.

"So, what do you like me to do then?"

_Geez, this kid is a teaser! She doesn't give up! Does she really mean it? Does she know what she`s starting here? Does she know what she`s doing? Does she know that when we continue that game that I probably won`t be able to stop it?_

"What do you wanna do, girl?"

"Whatever you need to come and whatever it takes to get you to heaven, too, I promise I will do. I want to make you feel good, as well."

_Oh my God, look at her! She`s damn serious about it! She doesn't play. She wants it! How many times I`ve dreamed about this?_

If they weren't just lovers for merely an hour now, Beckett would have declared her love right at this moment. She was so close to lose her attitude and similarly close to kiss her overenthusiastically out of affection but she didn't want to puzzle or confuse the girl out of the blue.

So she just pulled Alexis to her and kissed her passionately. As she trailed her hands through the red strands, she sucked her tongue in her mouth to play with it before she stopped. Holding the girl`s head an inch away, giving her a questioning look, wanting to make sure that Alexis meant what she said by asking:

"Whatever it takes?"

_Yes! I did it! Now she wants it! Now she admits to it that she wants me! Good lord, am I happy right now!_

Even noticing the thoughtful nod and how Alexis almost unremarkably raised one side of her lips, she sought a reassuring confirmation:

"Are you really up for this?"

"Uh-huh", panted Alexis into her, returning her passionate French kiss with a lot more practice than before.

_If I only could tell her how happy I am right now. If she only knew how happy she made me! I am so ready, you wouldn't even believe me!_

"Seriously?"

Beckett started to breathe faster.

Alexis placed short nibbling kisses along her jaw bone, her chin and down the side of her throat before she returned to her lips.

_Game, set and match! She wants me!_

"Seriously!"

Kate let her hands shift from Alexis` neck to her chin, lifted it up a bit just to reassure that the girl had meant what she promised and that she could express her needs right now. She let trail her fingers to the redhead`s ears, playfully, then stated to kiss Alexis again in a passionately, sucking wet tongue kiss before she whispered wantonly:

"Good to know!"

Alexis could hear the woman breathing more erratically when she felt her wet slit at her right knee. She just had to press it a little bit higher to Beckett`s crotch to create some friction for the brunette woman. But she didn't.  
Not getting what she wanted made Beckett grunt out of disappointment.

"Ah, I see, here`s a severe case of restlessness, isn't there?"

_Geez, this side of Kate Beckett I wouldn't have dared to dream about. She usually is so self-controlled all the time. I wouldn't have thought that she can actually let loose somewhat. Makes me giddy, I`m the one she can be playful with a bit._

The thought of teasing the detective a bit more made Alexis trembling out of excitement.

_I can`t believe what I am doing right now! She allows me to make her happy! How did I get this chance to tenderly kiss her like that? I can`t tell her but I will show her!_

When she descended her upper body on the lust-writhing body of Kate she began to kiss her collarbone and placed wet kisses down to the woman`s chest to find the already upright standing nipples with her probing lips. She drew them right into her mouth one after the other and tugged at them teasingly with her teeth before she sucked the tips hard.

Kate suddenly inhaled sharply, hissed out of pure pleasure:

"Oh yes, good girl!"

She was sure Alexis smirked into her fleshy globes right before she started nibbling on her dark aroused buds again. After she had circled them with her tongue a few more times, she heightened Beckett`s pleasure by biting on the tips right to the point of pain just to release them out of between her teeth to soothe them with her soft sucking lips. She repeated this hot and arousing game twice before letting them playfully free with a wet pop.

_She likes what I do! I`m so thrilled that I can be the one to give her this!_

Beckett grasped the girl`s head, glanced exceedingly intensely at her one last time while she spread her legs even more and suggestively pressed Alexis down implying where she was needed more right now.

"Go for it, girl! Do whatever you think I`d like. But be warned, girl! Whatever you do, you do it fast. Whatever you do, make me come. I need it, too. Got it?"

Alexis almost got overwhelmed with joy.

_I want to give her everything she gave me! I will show her how lucky I am that she chose me to make her happy. I am so delighted that I will push her on cloud nine!_

To be continued ...

* * *

**Thanks, guys and girls for reading. But do you know what would make me really happy? Some more reviews, please...! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like to please you, Take 2  
**

So, here comes the last chapter for this story. Hope, you`ll like it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Alexis almost got overwhelmed with joy.

_I want to give her everything she gave me! I will show her how lucky I am that she chose me to make her happy. I am so delighted that I will push her on cloud nine!_

Beckett felt the young woman`s lips gliding teasingly over her stomach tickling her there with a playful tongue.

Feeling like having butterflies in her and sensing a tremor everywhere Alexis touched her, she purred like a cat to show Alexis that she liked it a lot.

_Oh, geez! Never felt like that before in my entire life! How does she do it? She`s just this kid, sweet and innocent ...! Hell, what do I think? She may be sweet, but damn it, she in no way is innocent when you look what she`s doing right now._

Scooting in between Beckett`s thighs while still caressing her sides with her barely-there stroking fingers and trailing her wet tongue along the way her fingers had been traveling before, over her chest down to her stomach, Alexis noticed that Beckett started writhing under her. She felt happy. She felt the power she had at that moment over this gorgeous woman. She wanted her to enjoy the same pleasures she had given to her.

So she looked up to Kate`s face, saw her lust-wrenching expression, her closed eyes and her open mouth that pressed the grunts out of her lung. That brought her to stop. Instantly the detective opened her eyes. She croaked:

"What?"

"Nothing ..."

"Then go on with that. I liked it."

"Yeah ...?"

She grinned at Beckett`s impatient puff.

"Alexis, please," the woman begged immanently with a desperate tone. "Fuck me!"

"Oo-kay."

That was her answer as if the redhead had intended to do nothing else.

_I may have sounded like a grown up, kind of lightly bored and as if I would have had nothing else on my mind._

Beckett glanced down to her, silently pleading to finish her up, and spread her legs even wider to provide better access for Alexis going down on her. Alexis could see the swollen lips of the hot brunette and also the enlarged and hardened clit and this sight made her grunt out of lust herself again.

_Damn, this girl is hot. She looks like she wanted to eat me alive. She looks like she wanted to kiss it till it quivers out of red hot desire. She`s ..., yeah, she seems to admire my pussy. Geez, this is so hot._

And then, she just had spread Beckett`s pussy lips with both of her thumbs to have an improved view of the older woman`s inflamed cunt, Alexis let her tongue drag leisurely through the slick velvety heated flesh burning from desire without breaking eye contact to Beckett.

_Oh yes, look, she likes it. She definitely likes what I do. She is definitely into this._

Seeing the woman twitching and closing her eyes in anticipation, she smiled and purred:

"Like that?"

Kate`s eyes opened in irritating surprise immediately again, she was only able to nod as she hadn't any air left in her lungs because she panted so heavily in full sexual excitement. That vision in front of the young woman`s eyes was unbelievably hot. As she removed her tongue again, she saw the glistening arousal leaking out of between Beckett`s dark-red pulsating folds, the clit throbbing with anticipation and her hips rising promptly as the redhead blew cool air at her waiting lust center.

_Is that the same girl than earlier? She`s not the least shy anymore ..., no, she seems to have lost all her inhibitions. Oh boy, is she talented to use what she seemed to have just learned half an hour ago! This is ..., oh ... oh ..., oh!_

Alexis scooted down a bit to be able to get her hand in between the woman`s pussy lips. She let her fingers trail up and down her slit and watched the pure pleasure flickering in Kate`s face. So Alexis poked in two fingers, stilled them inside after curling them a few times. And after a meaningful glance deep in Beckett`s eyes that revealed her impatience and showed her high-leveled urge to get off, the girl licked her lips, made them wetter than necessary and let Kate follow the moves of her tongue, half out of her mouth before drawing it back in. The detective groaned between her needy gasps and whimpered:

"Please!"

She wasn't able to hold a coherent thought, operating only by instinct now. She couldn't hide her need to come anymore. She didn't even want to hide her wantonness anymore. She simply wanted Alexis to see how much lust she felt by getting fucked by her.

Her needy grunts appeared to be an excessive form for telling the younger woman to fuck her already. Alexis held Beckett`s eyes, though. She couldn't help but gazing into the lust-darkened orbs of this one hot woman. She was captivated by Beckett`s facial expressions which told her that she extremely appreciated feeling her fingers in her core.

_She`s absolutely gorgeous! Look, how hot she is for my fingers. She craves for them. She wants nothing more than to come right now. She`s so beautiful in her lust-driven condition right now, she`s delirious, merely enticed to one specific purpose and that`s to be determined to reach her sexual high! Oh, I so love her! Oh shit, did I just ...? Yes, I did! Oh my God, I really love her! I didn't know that until this moment. I knew I liked and adored her, but that it really is love I had no idea! Oh my God, I love Kate Beckett! Can I ...?_

She still stared at the lust-squirming detective when the woman slightly pressed her thighs together to get her attention back to where she needed it most.

Her total lecherousness made Beckett whimpering, she shamelessly begged:

"Alexis ..., please ..."

Dropping out of her thoughts, Alexis faltered too long. She heard Kate exhaling out of frustration:

"Please ..., fuck me!"

It was only then when Alexis made her fingers move again, she pumped them in and out and watched enthralled at her disappearing fingers and marveled at them when they came out of her lover`s dripping wet cunt. Now she stopped again but only to slurp up the woman`s juices. Hearing her hiss at that turned Alexis on by all means.

_This is exciting, I knew that from masturbating but finger-fucking your loved one is so much more thrilling. It`s kind of moving me, stirring my soul, making me extremely happy to be able to please her that much! I want to show her my affection!_

So she skipped the teasing and bent her head down again and softly kissed the top of Beckett`s labia.

"Oh my God ..., Alexis ...!"

As she heard Kate sobbing she looked up to her. She was scared as she saw tears on the woman`s face, her heart beat doubled anxiously.

"I could kiss you right now for you being so gentle. I love you. I do. But get the hell on with it, I need to come!"

Hearing her love declaration, Alexis felt a sudden rush of blood in her ears. Petrified she lost it for a moment before the feeling of pure joy burst into her soul and made her beaming like a fool.

She then took Beckett`s engorged clit into her mouth and started sucking hard. She felt her companion`s hips twisting erratically at the same time she heard her crying out of sheer pleasure:

"Oh God ..."

Afterwards she heard her only whimpering, impatient sounds of full blown desire, ready and eager to come. As the girl looked up, she saw the woman watching her, just groaning deliriously in her need to get to her sexual high.

"I like to please you."

These almost inaudible words were spoken into her groin, the girl`s voice sending vibrations through Beckett she never had felt before. She went rigid for a second to escape that wonderful tremor.

Alexis heaved herself up a bit and set both hands on Kate`s sides, let her elbows set right and left of her hips and with one last, extra long and extremely horny look into the woman`s lust clouded eyes, she let her mouth sink in the space her swollen vulva had left behind like it was just intended for her tongue to fill.

So she just connected it to this gap and budged it leisurely but steadily up and down, flicked the tip of the warm and moist muscle deeper into the thick reddened folds, pushing it upwards to the detective`s clit. And as she did so, Alexis felt Beckett`s hips wrenching and heard her panting:

"Alexis ..., yes ..., you ... fuck ..., wonderful!"

So she licked her faster, dipped deeper and ended each tongue-stroke with a high-pressured force on her clit.  
What that did to this adoring woman, Alexis could see by a look into Kate`s face. She had closed her eyes, she grinned out of heavenly bliss and her lips parted to let out these absolute horny wails. Alexis felt again some pride to have this much power to give Beckett so much appreciated pleasures. She didn't know it until today that she was actually truly talented of doing someone so perfectly.

She slowed down her pace, switched between kissing her lover`s pussy, lapping her up and sucking hard.

_I can make her come! She`s so ready now! Ok girl, finish her off! She loves you, she deserves this joyful outcome!_

And as if on command, Beckett exploded in quivering convulsions and on the highest peak of her ecstasy she set free some loud primal screams. Her orgasm fired exhilarating shock waves through her whole body, the blow of that thrill also made it to her head, to her ears, fingers and to her toes, curling them in overall delight.

_She actually got off! Oh God, look at her! How incredibly gorgeous she is when she comes!_

Still sucking in air, Kate Beckett opened her eyes, almost on the verge of tears, reached for Alexis and pulled her face up to her and kissed her with a fierce intensity the girl never experienced before. Alexis really saw stars behind closed eyes, and she let herself fall into Beckett`s embrace, placed her hands around the woman`s neck, kissed her back with all the love she had to give and got lost for quite some time.

"I love you, too!"

"You don`t say!"

Beckett set a trail of kisses from the girl`s jaw down her throat, nibbled the skin at her pulse point but didn't behave as if she`d accepted the deep emotional love declaration in any way as true.

_She doesn`t believe it. I think I have to be more convincing._

Alexis pulled back to stop the more than enjoyable onslaught on her chest just to make Kate Beckett pay attention.

But not before the young woman went rigid and didn't give in the strong pull she felt towards her lover, Kate Beckett indeed started to pay attention.

"What?"

"You don't believe me?"

"You mean you were serious about it?"

It wasn't the question itself - uttered in total disbelief - it was more the facial expression of complete shock in Kate Beckett`s eyes that confirmed that she had never thought of the fact that Alexis really could have been telling the truth.

_Oh no, she didn`t mean it! I totally got her wrong! She wasn't serious! What do I do now?_

She saw that Alexis got tears in her eyes as she choked out the words:

"Wait...! And you, haven`t you been serious about it? Or was it just out of the moment you were saying it? Did you mean it at all?"

Still in shock about being called out Beckett was kind of paralyzed and therefore she didn't notice right away that Alexis tried to withdraw from their embrace. As she felt Alexis trying to abandon her she was shaken out of her rigidity. She stopped the girl from separating with her firm grip on her arm.

_Heaven on earth! She thinks ...! Oh no, baby, no, no, no...!_

"Wait...! What ...? Of course, I meant it. It`s true, Alexis! I`ve felt this way since months now. I don`t exactly know when it started but I`ve been in love with you for quite a while now. Please, believe me. As confusing as that is, I promise you that I really meant what I said."

The persistently encouraging look of Kate`s eyes gave her the security and confidence she needed to feel so Alexis crashed into her lover`s arms again.

_Thank God, everything`s fine again. And yet she does actually love me! Oh, thank you, I am so happy right now!_

"Don`t you ever shock me that much again!"

Her face buried in Beckett`s neck, the girl just felt the warmth and the calmness of the woman`s body. She was feeling comfortable and at ease again now. Therefore she kissed the skin at her neck so tenderly that Beckett was close to tears.

_Oh my God, she really means it! She loves me back! How could I get so lucky? How on earth can the girl love someone just like me?_

"Please, tell me again!"

Hearing Beckett murmuring this plea, Alexis almost squealed out of joy.

_She wants me to say it again! She finally wants to believe me!_

So she lifted her head, looked Kate deep in her eyes and whispered:

"Kate, I don`t even know when it started. Maybe even back then when I volunteered at the precinct 3 years ago I had a crush on you. And maybe it started to become more than just a crush the day you saved Dad and Grams from the bank robbers, I don`t know. But I can promise you that I`m very serious about it. It grew stronger every day, ever since I left home for college. I missed you. Kate, I love you."

A tear ran down Kate`s cheek as she exhaled out of relief and her eyes were filled with pure joy.

End!

* * *

**So, that`s it guys! This is the end of this story. Thank you again for reading. And also lots of thanks go to those who took their time to review and let me know how I can improve. I totally appreciate it.**


End file.
